Rain On Me
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: I almost lost it all. My family. That fire could of taken all of our lives. And afterwards he was there to help. I have a good feeling about him. He's always there watching in the shadows; he thought no one could love him. He has cancer. He's a sick kid to everyone. Besides Katniss. What will become of this new found friendship? Will it grow over time?
1. Savoir

**Rain on me**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! This is the new Karvel Fanfic I was telling you all about :D. I decided since I didn't have to go to school today I should give the Karvel fans out there something to read ****J I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't have to go to school because we went on a fieldtrip and didn't get back till like 12:00 AM so the principle called and told us we didn't have to come to school cause some people (Me) have to get up at 6 or earlier to catch the bus. So yeah. My mom went all a-wall when she found out we were held up because of a wreck and she thought I was in the wreck. Lol when I got that text I was like Uhhh I'm ok… OH well sorry got to save my battery. Then my phone dies 30 min. later. Not kidding. When the bus moved a whole 3 in. I got excited there for a bit and thought we were actually going to move but I was wrong. So we were stuck in Pennsylvania for like 6 and a half hours before we got moving. Then it gets so hot it's unbearable and after a while of hanging out of the window because the bus driver wouldn't let us outside it got really cold. So yeah and when we had to pee they made us pee on the side of the road! Me and Macey were like…. "Aww hell no!" I mean seriously. There were a whole bunch of people and cars around and they wanted us to show our junk? No way! And one of the girls peed on her shoe. Eww it was nasty and they were really expensive too. Oh now if you want to get facts straight in this story look at the bottoms Authors note. And now I just realized how long this Authors note was so I'll just shut up and let you read the story.**

Chapter 1 KPOV (8 years old)

As I'm skipping through the hallways at school I start to sing. The Meadow song is my favorite. Daddy taught me how to sing all sorts of songs but my two favorite are, The Hanging Tree, and The Meadow song! I made up a new song for my daddy to hear and I can't wait to see his face when he hears it. I am so excited for school to be over with. Finally the bells ring telling us to get out of here. I run through the hallways and out through the door. As I run through the Merchants side of town I get nasty insults because I am from the seam. But daddy says they are just jealous because they aren't as beautiful as I am. I don't like being called names or getting things thrown at me. The merchants are really clean and healthy. I don't think I can be as pretty as all of the other girls. They have smooth straight blonde hair where as I have dark chocolate hair with waves. They have blue eyes where I have grey. I'll never be like them. And that makes me sad. It makes me sad that I will never have friends or fit in. Then all of a sudden I see people running away the opposite way from the seam. That's when I see the big cloud of black smoke. Then I run faster and faster. I can't feel my legs by the time I get to my house. It's burning. The ashes floating around then I hear the screams.

"No! PRIM! DAD! MOM! Please come back!" I yell through all of the roaring noise. Then I run. I run toward the burning house. I ram into the side of the door to have it break down easily. Then the flames blow towards me and catch the side of my neck and down my arm. That's when I see them. All huddled up behind the stand. I go towards them and then my side of the building collapses. Fire is all around me but I am still screaming for then to get out. I see Prim waddle out and run towards a patch of flowers crying. My poor little Prim. She's only 5. She doesn't deserve a life like this. I yell for my parents to get out and then I hear it. The wood crackling. My father is trying to remove the burning wood from all around me.

"NO! Dad hurry go back to Prim. Get mom out. PLEASE!" I scream desperately. I would never be the same if I lost my family. Any of my family. Then the wood explodes into ashes and It's like more wood is being piled up on top of me. The fire catches on my cloths. Burning my whole mid section. Then I can see the sky. I start to sing what's on my mind. Hoping my father will just let me go to save his life.

_Go be safe_

_Safe and warm_

_I will guard you from every harm_

_I'll be with god waiting_

_Till your time comes to be with me_

_While the fire comes down_

_Can it rain on all around_

_Burning raging_

_This is how I'll go down_

_I will save you_

_From the darkness inside_

_I love you so very much_

_Please let the longing reside_

_You'll be with me soon _

_Don't worry_

_Please don't cry_

I am cut off when I hear my father telling me to go. But everything is getting so fuzzy. I can't see clearly anymore. Then I feel myself being carried. I try to see who my savior is when I hear my fathers scream of agony. I look over to see he has fallen. I scream and thrash but the arms won't let me go. They're so strong. But I find a way. I bit him then kicked him where it counts then run towards my father. Towards my death. I manage to drag him out. With him trying also of course. I manage to get him out with less burns then mine. The burns are excruciatingly getting more and more painful. The fire on my cloths has worn out and now I have barely anything covering me. As I strain to keep from passing out I see a really skinny, pale, and dirty kid watching with curiosity as he gets closer to me.

"Do you want to take her to my mothers house? She is a doctor and she can take care of Katniss. I will keep her company during the day." He says trying to see how many burns I have.

"I'm sorry we don't have the money." My mother says.

"You don't have to pay I promise." He says.

"Ok please." My father says. My mother knows how to treat the burns my father has gotten but not mine. I feel a pair of bony arms try to lift me up. Then the same strong arms of my dad wrap around my torso and carry me to this strangers house. The last thing I see before I black out are my fathers seam grey eyes and the hazel green eyes of my savior.

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is when Marvel and Katniss meet. I hope you liked it. Katniss's family will not die! They will be moving into a new house. Their house was only like this because it's really old and it was a one of a kind. So they will be living in an house like you do today. Marvel and Katniss do not know each other…yet J So tell me what you think. Should I tell Marvel's POV? You tell me and check out my other stories, That Special Someone, and The Ones Who Brought The Fire! Oh and can you tell me how this whole beta thing works? Message me please and tell me; I have no clue how to get one or what to do if I do get one! Review, favorite and follow! Thanks for reading :D**


	2. I Want To Be Friends

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I got some good reviews on this beginning so I am really excited to hear what you guys think of this one too ****J Review my little pretties ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 MPOV (Still 8 yrs. Old)**

After I hear the screaming and see the frantic people running all around I decided to investigate. When I make it to the Seam line I see a girl running with all her might to see what is happening. I follow her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When she makes it to her destination she starts to break down hollering for her family to come back. Then she does something I have never seen done. She rams into the door with everything she can muster and it flies open to reveal her family huddled up behind a stand. I get closer going in to help. If I could with my weak body. Then the side of the house collapses on her. And I hear someone yell out her name. Katniss. I am running towards this girl now. Then she starts singing you can hear the lyrics loud and clear.

_Go be safe_

_Safe and warm_

_I will guard you from every harm_

_I'll be with god waiting_

_Till your time comes to be with me_

_While the fire comes down_

_Can it rain on all around_

_Burning raging_

_This is how I'll go down_

_I will save you_

_From the darkness inside_

_I love you so very much_

_Please let the longing reside_

_You'll be with me soon _

_Don't worry_

_Please don't cry_

I am frozen to my spot for a minute in awe. She is like an angel sent down to protect her family and she would die for them too. I go toward her again when the flames on the wood over top of her grow larger. I keep going. Her father is trying to move the wood. He gets some out of the way; enough to grab her. When she comes out I gasp. She is burnt head to toe. I run out to the family when I notice there is another man holding the little girl down. It's Haymitch Abernathy. Then her father falls in the fire Katniss just got out of so she starts screaming and kicking. She bit the guys arm then kicked him where it hurts. Then she ran towards her father and dragged him out.

"Do you want to take her to my mothers house? She is a doctor and she can take care of Katniss. I will keep her company during the day." I say trying to see how many burns she had gotten.

"I'm sorry we don't have the money." Her mother says sadly.

"You don't have to pay I promise." I say desperate to save this girl.

"Ok please be gentle with her. She is burnt badly." Her father says. I try to pick her up but with my fragile state I couldn't lift a rock. When her father picks her up I look down into her eyes and she looks up in mine. Her eyes are foggy and she looks like she will pass out any minute. Without meaning I let the word, angel, slip out but I bet she didn't hear but her father did.

"She really is boy. She's a fighter. She would do anything to take care of the people she loves. You two would be great friends." He states. I look down and shake my head.

"She wouldn't like me. I have cancer. No one could like me. All I am is just a sick little boy. And once she finds out I'm sick she wouldn't want to be near me." I say sadly. I really do wish that we could be friends. But she wouldn't like someone like me.

"Now that's not true. Katniss here would love to have friends and she would be so excited to find out that you would want to be her friend. From what she says people are calling her mean names and she needs someone to be there for her and I think you would like a friend to be there for you right?" He says. I nod.

"Okay then when Katniss wakes you can ask her to be friends.


	3. I Promise

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing on my story. I mean a lot :D I'm glad you guys couldn't wait till this chapter so here it is!**

**Chapter 3 MPOV (still 8)**

I'm sitting by the bed my mother put Katniss on after she fixed her up waiting for her to wake up. I look at her features for the first time up close. She is really pretty. I hope she says yes. She starts to stir then tries to get up so I push her back down.

"I'm sorry you can't get back up until your burns are healed." I say she looks at me in confusion.

"Where is everyone? Who are you and where am I?" She asks.

"Your family is moving into the house next to ours and I am Marvel. I took you to my house so my mom could fix you up. Well your father helped me carry you to my house." I say and look into her dark grey eyes.

"Ok well… what do we do now?" She asks. I shrug.

"Do you want to be my friend?" I ask her nervously. She beams at me and her eyes light up.

"Yes I would love to be your friend Marvel!" She says I beam at her with the same amount of excitement .

"Ok let's get to know about each other." I say. She nods.

"How old are you? I am 8." I say.

"Me too. So can you sing?" She asks. I shake my head and say,

"I have never tried." She gapes at me open mouthed.

"Here lets sing the Valley song. I will sing with you to make it easier." She says and I nod. Then we start to sing. I did my best but I'm sure I just damaged some of my own hearing trying. Katniss is laughing and I join shortly after.

"Hey let's tell each other secrets!" Katniss tells me. I nod in an okay and she starts,

"I don't remember how it happened but when I was 6 some guys took me and carved the word, always, on my finger. A place no one would think to find the word." She says as she shows me her finger. It does have the word always carved into it. I can feel the anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach.

"It's not really a secret…. But I have cancer." I say and pull my hood down. I shut my eyes waiting for her response. It's completely unexpected. She is touching my head, where the hair used to be.

"I am still your friend.. If your wondering. I never had any friends before and I hope this cancer doesn't get in the way." Katniss tells me I open my eyes and hug her. Careful I don't touch the burns.

"Thank you." I tell her she smiles.

"So can we be Best Friends?" She asks. My stomach flutters as I smile the biggest smile possible.

"Absolutely." I tell her.

"So tell me the funniest thing that has ever happened to you." I tell Katniss. She nods then thinks for a moment.

"Oh! I got it! It was when my dad was teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrows and when I shot it the arrow hit Gale in the butt. Gale is my cousin by the way. I don't get to see him very often." She tells me. I laugh and wait for her to ask me a question.

"Ok sooo….. What should we do when I move into the house next to this one? We could have sleepovers and parties! That would be so much fun." Katniss tells me. I nod smiling and thinking of the sleepover.

"Ok when and where should we have our first sleepover?" I ask.

"Ok why don't we wait till I get better so I can actually play. That way the sleepover will be way more fun!" Katniss says. I nod and then my mom walks into the room.

"Ok now that you to had your fun, Katniss you need to go to sleep so you can heal faster." My mom says. Katniss nods and tells my mom goodnight.

"Goodnight Marvel. Thanks for being my friend… and I promise I will always be yours." Katniss tells me.

"Goodnight Katniss. I promise I'll always be your friend too. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning." I say as I walk out of the room to get a sleeping bag so I can sleep on the floor in Katniss's temporary room. I am so glad she said yes.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this and thank you for all of your wonderful comments. I was really happy when I read those. It made my day. So review. Check out my other stories. Favorite and Follow ;) see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Dream

**Authors note!: Hey everyone! :D so I am going to put some of Marvels past in here while he is dreaming and then and I want to know if you want me to keep this as a kid story or just have a time skip to where they are 16 showing what all has happened? It's you r choice and tell me in you review or PM. So review and read ALL of my stories! Please! I need more reviewers out there! Enjoy chapter 4.…**

**Chapter 4 (In Marvels dream)**

_I'm standing in front of the classroom reading out my essay to the other kids. Mrs. Maggs wanted me to write them a story because she says I have a descriptive way of words. So as I get to the middle of my first paragraph some of the boys start to taunt me and calling me 'Powder'. I have gotten a lot more pale lately and I don't know what is going on but my mother tells me not to listen to those people. My freckles stand out on my face the most. I get teased a lot so I am used to it. When the bell rings for recess I run out towards the swings. I don't have any friends. Mainly because I keep moving and people think I am weird because I look different from them or talk differently. But when I make it to the swings I notice a kid named Brutus and a few of his friend waiting there for me._

"_Hi." I say timidly. They might even want to be my friend!_

"_Diseased little freak. Why don't you go back to the little rat whole your 'mother' found you in?" They taunt me. I actually thought I could have a friend. I get fooled a lot. I really need to quite this habit._

"_I am no diseased! There is a reason why I don't look like you. God made me special. That's why I don't look like any of you and your just jealous." I say triumphantly. Obviously thinking I had won this fight. But when I go to turn around I see Katniss in the back. Someone stuck a gag in her mouth. She shakes it off and screams,_

"_Marvel!" I run towards her but every time I move it's like she is being pulled further away from me. Then voices start going off in my head._

_You have cancer_

_Your nothing but a little freak_

_No one will ever love you_

_Powder_

_Disgusting little weirdo_

_Then I feel myself being shaken. The image of Katniss getting closer and closer. Then someone pulls out a knife and slits her throat. The image getting fuzzier by the second until I see Katniss's face yet again._

"Marvel! I'm here! I'm here! Don't worry I'm here." Katniss whispers to me as she hugs me. My body wracked with sobs and I just let it all go.

"People used to call me Powder. And a lot of really mean names. No one liked me." I say, muffled by her cotton shirt that my mother had put on her. That's when I realize that she is out of bed and is bending her wounds.

"Katniss! You shouldn't be out of bed. Your burns must hurt really badly now." I say as a grimace takes over my face thinking of how she must feel, bent over comforting me.

"No I think your mother used Capitol medicine on my burns because they are completely healed." She says as she looks down at my tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry I am acting like a baby. I shouldn't be crying. I don't deserve to. I'm a monster." I whisper the last part hoping Katniss didn't hear me but she did. She hugs me again then takes my shoulders and makes me look at her.

"Marvel Hinder! You are no where near a monster. You are my best friend and I will not let anyone walk over you like that ever again! Do you hear me?!" She finishes looking at me with such intensity. I gulp and nod. I am so glad Katniss is my friend now. I hope I will get to have her around me for the rest of my life as well.

"Thank you so much for being my friend." I tell her.

"I would have found you sometime so don't worry about it." She playfully punches my arm with a wink.

"Ok so lets plan that sleepover we were talking about earlier." She says as she sits down in front of me, legs crossed.

"Well since it is morning I think we should talk about this at the table where the breakfast will be served." I say as I walk to the kitchen, Katniss not far behind. When we get there I see the oranges and apples piled up in a dish with the waffles beside it. When I look over to Katniss her mouth nearly touches the floor staring at the food.

"Well come on lets eat!" I say as I take a seat across from Katniss. She digs in immediately. Her braid frizzy and a little burnt at the ends. I know how to cut hair. Hmmm.

"Hey Kitty?" I ask. I like the new nickname I just gave her.

"Kitty? Fine then what, Mavvy?" She teases back with her eyebrows arched.

"Can I do your hair?" I ask finishing off my orange.

"Yeah sure You can do it while we discus the sleepover." She skips off into my room. I walk in to find her sitting on my bad. Oh my gosh! I actually have a girl ON MY bed!

"Ok so what do you want the hair style to be like?" I question getting out my mothers scissors, Curler, straightener, and a towel to put over her.

"I just want the burnt part cut off but in a straight, even line. And can you also trim my bangs so they hang off to the right side so they will fit into my braid better?" She asks. I nod and get to work. First I cut off the burnt pieces then make the bottom straight. Then I work on the bangs. Dang this girls hair is long! But it's like a chocolate fountain, with all of the waves coming down and with the color. I'm tempted to chew on it just to check but I don't want to scare her off.

" How about we have the sleepover tonight at my house?" I ask. She beams then nods at me.

"Ok we can do all sorts of things. So starting our friendship out and yesterday was Friday, I think we should have like a hang-out night every Friday from now on!" Katniss suggests. That's a great idea! I nod at her then tell her I'm finished. She turns to look in the mirror. And gasps. I hope that's a good sign.

"This is amazing Mavvy!" She says I blush a little at the nickname.

"Thanks I learned how to do fashion and hair from my uncle, Cinna." I say. She is still beaming as she hugs me.

"Thank you!" She says. I smile and nod. Just watching her makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

"Do you want to go see your family now?" I question. She nods then asks,

"Will you come with me?" I smile and nod then we walk out the door of my house. We walk around the corner and enter their new house.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yep so let's see what the Everdeen family has to say. Unless you all want a time skip so they are in their teens. PM me or review and tell me how old they should be if you want the time skip! ****J READ and REVIEW on ALL of my stories please! I only do Hunger Games. So please check them out and give them a shot. It would mean a lot to me. I also need more reviewers! Please I know you all are out there! Oh and yes I now Mavvy? Well I like it sooo :D. Review, Favorite, and follow 3**


	5. Johanna

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! ****J So I am going with the time skip. I am so glad you guys decided to review :D it makes me so happy to get that message in my mail box 3 :D So if you have any requests on a story or anything just ask! I will do it I promise. So does anyone want to be my beta? And tell me how that works? LoL Please help :} Review, Favorite, and Follow. ;)**

**Chapter 5 MARVELS POV ( They are both 16 J and are allowed to drive)**

As I drive though the town with Katniss in the seat beside me I turn up the music. My Blue Ford singing with it too. It's actually both of our truck. Katniss and I call her, Biggan. She's a real beauty. Just like Katniss. I have liked her since the day I met her but I don't know if she likes me back. Lot's of boys like her but she just dissed them all to hang out with me. That's when our favorite song, Numb by Linkin' Park, comes on.

Katniss looks over to me and we both share a knowing smile. Katniss starts to sing the beginning and when it goes toward the end of the song we are basically screaming the lyrics. This song describes Katniss's past life but now I am here with her. And I won't leave.

"Gosh I love this truck!" Katniss tells me. I smile and look over at her. The sun hits her features and makes them more brighter. We are on our way to the pool so we have our bathing suits on. I can still see her scars faintly but you only notice them if you know that they are there.

"I got it for you ya know? But noo.. We have to share. Not that I'm complaining." I say as I smile at her.

"Can we go muddin' after this? Please!" She asks me. Ever since we got this ford that's all she wants to do. Her birthday is tomorrow and I am going to get her a four-wheeler so we can do some real muddin' this summer.

"Yes." I say with a huge smile. She jumps up in her seat, obviously happy. As I park into the pool's parking lot we see the careers walk out of another car. I look over to Katniss nervously.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. I promise." She tells me. I nod and we jump out of the truck.

"Hey Powder. Katpiss." The careers great us. Katniss stands up for me.

"At least he has a life. You guys are just pathetic. Glimmer you can't hide behind a ton of makeup, sweetie. Cato why don't you go grow some balls then come back when your ready to fight a girl like me. Brutus, maybe you should lay off the coke and pills then just maybe, you will grow some as well." She tells them. I think Katniss is the only bravest one in the state to go up against these guys. They all grumble and then Cato shouts out.

"You, me, tomorrow, right here at four thirty. Better be ready, sweetheart." He taunts her back. Katniss just smirks. We both know the odds are in her favor. But Cato doesn't. He may be bigger than her by a long shot but it's all about technique and skill. All of which Cato doesn't have.

"Tomorrow I am going to disable him from having children and then Glimmer won't have to worry about a thing." Katniss and I chuckle.

"I never would doubt it." I say back. It's been eight years since we have become friends. On this very day to be exact. We walk into the pool area and everyone stops to watch us move. Mainly the guys just watch Katniss move. I feel the jealousy start to pool in the pit of my stomach. Katniss has got to be the most beautiful girl in all the people of the world. And between me and all of those people, she chose me. I have no clue why. I do know kids bullied her as much as they did to me when I was little but now that we have each other we can fight them off easily.

I take Katniss's hand and we go over the abandoned side of the pool. Everyone takes a step backward not wanting to be near us. We just shrug it off. Katniss does a perfect swan dive into the pool while in dive in rather recklessly. Katniss has already resurfaced by the time I get up. She's laughing.

"You saw that?" I ask. She nods her head and my cheeks flush in embarrassment. She comes over to me and pinches my cheeks.

"Awww is Mavvy a wittle embarrassed?" She teases in a baby tone. I laugh at her then pinch her cheeks. Now we both look like fish.

"Do you want to go down to the lake so there is more privacy? I don't like being watched." Katniss tells me. I nod. Katniss thinks she is getting fat. All that's really there are her curves. She is always telling me how all the other girls are thinner than her. She gets really shy about her scars to. She thinks everyone can see them and that's why people bully her. People keep filling her head with nonsense.

I am so glad it is summer though. I get to protect Katniss from it everyday. Katniss made a friend this year but she is on vacation and went to Florida this summer. We live in West , is where we grew up. But everyone calls that part the Seam. Katniss and I hop back in the Ford and ride down to the lake.

"You gonna be there to see me fight Blondie?" She asks me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I say back but in my mind I add, _because you are my world Katniss._ I love her but I don't have the courage to tell her. She might like me back or she just wants me as a friend. I don't know. When we make it to the lake Katniss jumps in right away. Her braid getting even wetter. When she doesn't come back up I get worried and I dive in after her. I resurface in a matter of minutes

"KATNISS! KATNISS?!" I scream the I go back under to see the smirking face of none other than Katniss. I pull her up to the surface with me.

"What were you thinking? You scared me to death Katniss! I don't want to lose you." I whisper the last part as I pull her into a hug. She hugs me back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought it would be funny. I am so sorry. And I won't leave you Mavvy." She tells me. And flicks my nose. Then she giggles.

"Hahahaha sooo funny." I say. Then I laugh for real. Mainly because when she laughs she makes these funny faces and it's amusing to watch.

"I am so glad I am here with you." Katniss tells me.

"Same here Kitty." I tell her. How in the world am I going to confess my feelings? This is so hard.

"Hey Kitty?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah Mavvy?" She asks back.

"How would you tell if you liked someone?" I ask. She shrugs nervously.

"I don't know but I will work on it ok?" She tells me. I nod and look back to the horizon.

_**Katniss's POV**_

Does he like me back? I have liked him for so long. I can't hardly stand it. Everything I do is to impress him. I have liked him since the first day we met. He is my savoir. My boy with the cancer. When he asked me how to tell if you like someone I had thought he figured out.

"So do you want me to go turn on the music?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

"Okay I will be right back." I tell him. I go back to the ford and turn the radio up full blast. Just the way I like it. When we first got this truck I carved our initials in it. I was hoping he would find it but I guess not. I walk back over to him very quietly and jump over top of him, landing between his legs. I fix my self in a comfortable position and I lay back. Melting in his touch. He starts to play with my hair after a while.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever." Marvel tells me. I sneak a peek at him and nod.

"Okay." He smiles down at me. I love his smile. He is different from other boys. I could care less if he has a sickness or not. I love him.

There is no denying my feelings when it comes to Marvel. He saved my life and promised to always be with me. I will never forget that day. When he told me he had cancer he was so nervous. I didn't care nor do I care now. I do not pay attention to the beauty on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts, even though I think Marvel's the most beautiful man ever made. All people have a different way of seeing things.

"So Katniss… Do you like anyone?" He asks me.

"Maybe.. Maybe not." I tease to keep from blushing. My heart is pounding and basically telling him I do like him.

"Okay then. So wanna play a game?" He asks me.

"Depends… what do we do?" I ask he smiles then looks out to the lake.

"Well we tell each other what we like the most about the other." He says. I blush a little and turn my face so he won't see.

"Okay…. I will play. You start." I say.

"I like your hair." He tells me.

"I love your eyes." I tell him then look down. I wasn't supposed to say love but it was better than letting my heart and mind tell him that I love everything about him.

"Your scars." He tells me. How could he like my scars? I am ugly and fat. Every where I look I see lot's of skinny girls and I can never be like that.

"Your birth mark." I tell him. There is a spot beside his eye and it looks like a heart. I have always admired that spot.

"Your scent." He tells me.

"You." I tell him. There is just no way to explain it. I love him.

"Your attitude, your smile, your eyes, everything." Marvel tells me. He likes me back! I think…

"So you like-like me?" I say with a smile. He smiles back nervously.

"I love you Katniss." He tells me. My heart nearly bursts, full of happiness.

"I love you too Mavvy." I tell him.

"Your lips." I tell him. He looks back down to me.

"What?" He asks.

"I love your lips." I tell him. He smiles and leans down and our lips meet. It's the sweetest kiss. It's great for a first time. We pull back too soon for either of our liking.

"What are we Mavvy?" I ask.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Katniss?" He asks me.

"I would be honored." I tell him with a smile so big it feels like my cheeks are being pulled on. He goes in for another kiss and I oblige.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Marvel. You are my everything." I tell him. He beams and hugs me even closer.

"It's getting cold. Which house are we sleeping over tonight?" He asks. Just then I see a car pull up beside ours.

"Yours I guess." I say and look up for the person who was driving the other truck.

"Hey it looks like the love birds finally got together." I look up to find.. Johanna?

"Johanna?" I ask.

"Yeah that's me." She answers. Yeah it's Johanna.

"Hey do you want to stay with me and Marvel tonight?" I say. She shrugs.

"Sure." We both jump in the truck and lead the way to Marvels house.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So tell me what you think of this chapter I made it longer than the others so I hope you enjoyed it. Please check out all of my other stories and we need more writers out there for Fitness and Karvel too. Fitness is Finnick and Katniss for me lol. I promise I will read them if you write them just put down in your review what the name is, when it comes out, and what kind (for example: Finnick/Katniss, Peeta/Katniss, Marvel/Katniss ect.) I promise I will review it! :D Oh and can someone tell me how the whole beta thing works? I am really lost on that subject. Oh and if you want to be my beta and tell me how that all works either put it in your review or message me! :D Also, I have asked one of my favorite authors to write a new story. It is a Karvel fanfic but it is a Hurt/comfort and friendship story J She (?)(sorry if you are a boy)has also wrote, Somebody To Love. It is a really good story and I suggest you read it. It is a Peetniss story. We need more people out there to write more Fitness (Finnick/Katniss) stories and Karvel stories! Please write! Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D**


	6. You Belong With Me

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! :D so I got my beta! Sooo exciting right?! Yeah.. Yeah.. He-he. So I would like you ALL to REVIEW at the end of this chapter! I am glad you all liked the last chapter and I promise I am working on all of the chapters for all of my stories! It's just so frustrating trying to send them out to my beta and all. It took like maybe.. A hour to figure out how to send the thing out. So yeah J I tried my best. I was really tired so my brain doesn't function all that well when I am half-asleep hanging over the keyboard lol. I felt so dumb. So Review, Favorite, and Follow please! :D**

**Chapter 6 (Katniss's POV)**

So as we hop in the Ford I turn the music up full blast. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift came on and both Marvel and I look at each other. Marvel blushes and looks down. I nudge him and say,

"Hey I have to show you something when we get home." I smile and Marvel nods. We skid down the road, Johanna close behind.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Marvel asks me. I shrug.

"Well since Johanna's here we could have, like, a baking contest or something." I suggest. Wow that was really lame, well, Johanna will come up with something. It seems like we are taking the long way home so I decide to start a conversation,

"How long have you liked me?" I ask. He turns to look at me.

"Ever since I met you. But of course I didn't know what I was feeling back when we were little. I thought I had worms in my stomach." He laughs. I join in.

"Worms?" I ask laughter light in my voice.

"Well I was little and scared. I thought I was allergic to you because I only got them when I was near you." He tells me. I throw back my head and roar with laughter. When I look over to Marvel I see him staring at me.

"I love it when you laugh." He tells me. I look down trying to hide my blush.

"I love it when you blush too. Your really pretty." He adds me. I turn into an even darker shade of red and I look up to him. Two can play at this game.

"I love it when you smile. Your dimples are so cute." I tell him he looks back to the road. Probably trying to conceal his blush.

"I love it when you talk too. I don't know how to explain it but I just… I have fallen in love with it just as the same way I have fallen in love with you. I just can't seem to get enough." I tell him. He looks at me and smirks.

"Can't get enough huh?" He asks smiling at me, on purpose. I growl back in a playful manner. Too soon for my liking, we pull up into the driveway, well now I can show him what I carved into the floor boards.

"Okay what did you need to show me?" Marvel asks me. I motion with my hand for him to come over here. He hops out of the truck and comes over to my side. He opens the door and I hop out. We walk inside and I take the end of the carpet and lift it up to reveal my writing.

_**KATNISS**_

_**MARVEL**_

Marvel looks over to me with a huge smile.

"Your missing just one tiny little thing." He tells me. I give him a questioning look and he starts digging through the glove box. When he has found what he was looking for he takes it and tries to open it. It is the pocket knife I used to carve it._What if he tries to mark it out._ I think,_ Don't be silly he said he liked you back. What if he just said it?_I am snapped back to reality when I hear the knife meet the floor board. I see him carving a heart around the words. I sigh internally in relief. He looks at me with another one of his breathtaking smiles that I can't help but return. I am so glad to have him. Then he leans in. I go to lean in too when Johanna yells out, interrupting.

"Haul ass! I wanna have some fun!" She hollers out to us from the door step. Marvel is so close his breath is tickling my face in a delicious, warm way. He laughs lightly.

"I think we should go in now." I nod. Not being able to come up with any words. What is this boy doing to me?

**A/N: Hi! I am really sorry this is so short but I really need to get studying for the big test. I am going to update all of my stories with a short chapter. Sorry but it's the best I can do. Please review and give me some ideas please! Read all of my stories! And don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	7. Four Scarring Letters

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hi! As you may have read on my other story, That Special Someone, I told you all to : READ AND REVIEW ON THIS NEW, AMAZING STORY! IT IS FABULOUS! NO JOKE… THE AUTHOR IS, **BurntBreadAndShinyPearls** SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST AUTHORS OUT THERE! THE NAME OF THE STORY IS**, The Art of Love**! It is so amazing please check it out for me. Also I am going to try to make this chapter super great for an apology for the other short chapters :}. Tell me what you think in your review. Favorite and Follow! Never Forget!**

**Chapter 7 (Marvel POV) (The previously thing down there is still in KPOV But the rest will be in Marvels.)**

_"Haul ass! I wanna have some fun!" She hollers out to us from the door step. Marvel is so close his breath is tickling my face in a delicious, warm way. He laughs lightly._

_"I think we should go in now." I nod. Not being able to come up with any words. What is this boy doing to me?_

Wow. Just… wow. Katniss actually carved that in _our _truck. I am so happy. But the rest of the night has yet to come. Katniss and I walk up the driveway and come into the house through the garage door. When we enter the house we find that Johanna is up on the counter with the karaoke all set up and ready to sing.

"I guess you are going first?" I ask. I look over to Katniss to see she is in deep thought. Johanna seems to notice also and she stops singing. Then Katniss's head springs up and she yells out,

"Guess what?!" She shouts at us. We raise our eyebrows at her in a way to say, _go ahead_.

"Unicorns never grew extinct! They just got really fat and lost their color." She informs us randomly.

"Don't judge!" She adds not to long after. Johanna and I start laughing and soon enough Katniss joins.

"What brought all of that up?" I ask still laughing.

"Just a random thought." She states as she stretches out.

"I want to go swimming. How about we use our indoor swimming pool? It should still be warm." She asks us. We shrug and Johanna opens her mouth.

"Okay well I didn't bring a bathing suit so I am going to borrow one of yours." She tells Katniss.

"You get the black one then." She tells her. Johanna scoffs and runs up the stairs. Ever since Katniss and I became friends we decided since we spend most of our time at each others houses that we should have our own room in their house. We feel like we are at home when we come to the others house because it basically is home. Once I found Katniss's bra on the floor of her bedroom when I went up there to clean it. I wasn't expecting anything like that to be there and what was worse was Katniss walked right in the room and threw it at me! I was scared shitless when I saw it, let alone have it touch me. We were only thirteen at the time. Well I might as well go get my trunks while they are getting ready. I run upstairs and into my room and strip down. I get my trunks and slide them on. That's when I hear a low whistle behind me. I turn around really fast only to see Katniss. I blush and look at her. She is wearing her two piece bikini, it is black and silver, like the color of knifes being thrown through the air.

"I could get use to seeing you like this everyday." Katniss tells me in a playful tone. Then I remember. I still have cancer. Katniss loves me. Why?

"Katniss? Why do you love me? I am just a sick little boy. I don't deserve you." I tell her looking down to my feet, ashamed. Katniss storms over to me and takes my face with her hands, forcing me to look into her stunning eyes.

"Marvel Quaid! If anything it is me that doesn't deserve you! I love you because you are you. You are not just a sick little boy. I would never see you as that. You are the one that sees yourself like that. If you could see what I see in you, you would be fawning over yourself too. Your beautiful Marvie. I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you." She tells me as she brings my face down to hers and our lips finally meet. It's sensational. I couldn't even dream of something this heavenly. We pull apart and I bring my hand down to her waist.

"I love you too Kitty." I tell her with a grin. Her words are still tugging at my heart. I can imagine me proposing to her now. I will shower her with everything she deserves and more. Just have to wait till we are older. It seems to far away from now.

"Let's head down to the pool." Katniss says leading me back down the stairs. When we get all the way down I notice Johanna already in the water. She is in a jet black two piece just as Katniss had said. Katniss walks me over to the pool and we slowly walk in. After I am fully in I turn to Katniss and grin. I dunk her head under the water really fast, playfully of coarse. She rises back up with a wicked grin. She wades through the water to me and goes in for a kiss. Or so that's what I thought.

"Oww!" I holler. When Katniss lent in to 'kiss' me she wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled my trousers up, using them to create a wedgy. I spend like five minutes trying to pick it out.

"Oh I will get you back later missy." I playfully scald, pointing a finger at her. Off on the sidelines I hear Johanna laughing. Then we all go full-on splashing contest. Eventually I get out and break out the silly string. It may make a mess but it doesn't matter. I take a bag and blow it full of air. Then I check to see if they are still busy splashing. They are. I take the silly string then pop the bag really load and pretend to be shot.

"Oh my God! Oww! HELP!" I yell. When the bag popped they stopped immediately and ran through the water as fast as they could. I duck behind the couch and wait for them to come.

"Marvel! Where are you?!" Katniss' frightened voice calls out.

"Ugg. I am over… here. They shot my leg. Hurry." I say in a fake hurt voice. I hear footsteps then eventually see her shadow against the wall. I make a small noise and Katniss and Johanna continue to walk my way. I ready myself and aim. The girls walk out in front of me and I fire.

"Ahhh!" Is the first thing I hear and surprisingly enough, it came form Johanna. I continue spraying them and they both lunge at me. Since the string has gotten all over Johanna's face, she landed right beside me with a loud thud. Katniss, however, landed on top of me.

"That was not funny Marvel! I nearly pissed my pants when I heard you tell me you had gotten shot!" She yells. Then she gives me a bear hug.

"Promise me you will always be here with me." She demands in a soft whisper.

"Always Kitty. I am sorry I scared you. I love you." I tell her. She nods and kisses me and right after that Johanna groans. That's when a real shot rings out across the room and the glass shatters. Katniss puts a finger to her lips and climbs off of me. When I realize what she is going to do I whisper/yell to her.

"No don't you dare!" I tell her. She just puts her finger back up to her lips. Then another shot rings out through the room. Piercing the silence, even Johanna has decided to gut up from her face-plant position. Then a deep mans voice call out.

"I know you are in there Johanna. Come out now and I won't kill your friends that are also in that house." The guy sneers. I look over to Johanna and see that she has the same expression as Katniss and I. Fright, horror, and hope. Johanna mouths one word. I will never forget the horrified look that has taken over on Katniss' face once she figures it out. Four letters. Four scarring letters.

It is…

**A/N: Okay everyone I expect review after all of this also, lol. I gave you a mystery person, which you guys will guess, romantic part, and a funny part. So you better review and once again I will tell you: READ AND REVIEW ON THIS NEW, AMAZING STORY! IT IS FABULOUS! NO JOKE…THE AUTHOR IS, **BurntBreadAndShinyPearls** SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST AUTHORS OUT THERE! THE NAME OF THE STORY IS, **The Art of Love**! You better do it :]. I mean it. Also review on this story and then tell all of your friends about my stories and **BurntBreadAndShinyPearls** stories also :D Thank you for reading. Oh and you better guess who the madman is :D**


	8. I Want To Marry You

**Authors note!- hey everyone sorry for the delay. Next time… review faster! You will be pleased with the results ****J always press that review button! Do you guys read me?! Lol but seriously please review on all of my stories. It is very important to me that you guys do. I want at least ten reviews until I update. Lets see if you guys pass. Make sure you tell your friends and review. But only if you want this story to continue. If some of you don't, don't review. But for all of you guys that actually like my stories I will continue. I am not going to give up and I am not bored with these stories but I would like to know what you think of them so I can spice things up a bit more :D. Review, Favorite, and Follow! For now on I am just going to put RFF for that lol. Too lazy O.o. I hope you like this chapter and remember to tell me!**

**Rain On me Chapter 8 (Katniss' POV) (Also just because I want to, I will change Katniss's and Marvels age. They are both 18. Sorry I wanted to do something for later chapters :D Don't be a pervert I am not talking about **_**that**_**.)**

_"I know you are in there Johanna. Come out now and I won't kill your friends that are also in that house." The guy sneers. I look over to Johanna and see that she has the same expression as Katniss and I. Fright, horror, and hope. Johanna mouths one word. I will never forget the horrified look that has taken over on Katniss' face once she figures it out. Four letters. Four scarring letters._

_It is…_

It is… Gale. He's back. Gale was one of my tormentors when I was little. Once he took me into an alley and put large cuts in the back of my head. He was five years older than me and he is really abusive. He used to throw rocks at me and then Haymitch started to walk to school with me. He was like a second father after mine had died in the fire. Now no one is here to protect us from him and I won't let Johanna get hurt again. Even though most of the damage had been done to me I won't let him hurt us.

"Go away or we will call the police." I holler out to him. I hear him scoff.

"No you won't. And if you do you will be dead and I would be out of here by the time they get here." He states proudly. I look over to Marvel and put my finger back up to my lips. His eyes widen and they plead me not to. I know Gale won't leave until he

has gotten Johanna. Johanna and I could be twins if it weren't for our eyes and I might be a bit taller. Her hair is the same color as mine and she always has it up in a pony tail. I pull my hair up and grab the colored contact lenses.

"Okay I'll come out." Johanna says getting up. I quietly run over to her and talk to her.

"No Johanna I will go. I don't want you hurt." I tell her as I grab a knife off of the counter. I put on a pair of my hunting boots and stuff the knife in there. Johanna shakes her head vigorously. I quiet her and move towards Marvel.

"I love you Marvel. I promise I will come back." I tell him and I lean in to kiss him. It may be the last kiss I will ever get and I'm glad it was with the one I would love to spend the rest of my life with. I put in all of my feelings for him through the kiss and he does the same. I fear what might happen next but I don't have time to think much off it before Gale yells again.

"You better hurry up and get out here before I come in!" He shouts. I finally put on the sweats Johanna brought with her and head through the door. Then I see him. He has grown a lot in height and his hair is almost to the point to where it is black. I can hear the shuffling from inside but I have already blocked the way out so they don't get hurt. Only I know how to get back in or out.

"Smart choice rat. Go get in the car. I'll be there in a minute." I clear my throat and make my voice sound like Johanna's.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, my body trembling. I try to fix that while I get into my fighting pose. He doesn't notice yet.

"Something to teach you a lesson. I will burn them and give them the same fate as Katniss's father. See, I was the one who started that fire. It was nice for a first kill and I was thrilled to the point I couldn't get enough." He tells me. I feel my body flood with sadness, anger, and hurt. I crouch down and act like I fell. I grab the knife and get ready. He is turned around trying to light the bottle. I take this as my chance as I sprint towards him. I dig the knife into his shoulder then pull it down to the other side of his back really fast then do the same to the other side to create an, X, He cries out and hollers curses. I see the bottle is lit so I stomp it out.

"Call the police while I unblock the door!" I screech. I hear the bulky phone being picked up and dialed and I unblock the door. When I look in I see Marvel has finished the call and he hangs up. He looks over to me and goes into a sprint to reach me. Johanna is doing the same. All of a sudden the same bottle I stomped out flies into the room and makes a line of fire across the room, separating us. There would be no way out for them I have to save them. I look around the fire, trying to see a way to get through. I can visibly see the fire growing larger. And I brace myself. I'm going back through hell.

**Johanna's POV (I hoped you like this one I haven't done this before ;))**

We are screaming for Katniss to get out, to stay alive. The fire has gotten even larger than before. I wish I didn't bother them. If I didn't they wouldn't be in this mess. Marvel and I are both crying and hollering for Katniss to get out. The smoke is hard to breathe through but we manage. Then I hear a grunt. I look up to see Katniss has pushed herself through the fire to get to us. But what she also has is her hair burned on the ends. She gets up immediately and both Marvel and I can see she is already badly burned. She runs toward the pool. She takes the hose near the pool and brings it over to us. The fire has reached the ceiling by now and I am getting worried. Katniss runs back over and turns it on. The hose immediately spurts out water until it just shoots the water out in a line.

"Go hurry!" Katniss yells once she has a spot of the fire cleared out. I can faintly hear the sirens. Marvel and I hesitate before running through the small hole. Katniss tries to clear out more but finds it futile. She runs towards us and we are shouting encouraging words at her. Right when she makes it to the spot the fire blares up again. But she has already jumped. So she goes straight through the fire once again. This time her cloths are fully lit. We panic and our hands fly out to put out the fire while Katniss lays there unconscious. The sirens have gotten even closer and we have gotten the fire out. She is practically naked right now and Katniss would kill me if I let Marvel see her like this but the situation calls for it. We carry Katniss out of the house and we see an ambulance and police cars. We run towards the ambulance and set Katniss in one of their stretchers. I turn back to Gale and find him laying in a pool of blood. I walk over to him and spit in his face.

"Bastard! You killed all of my family and tried to kill all of us. Pathetic. You asshole!" I continue to shout at him until Marvel drags me back to the car that holds Katniss. Gale doesn't know the pain that Katniss and I have gone through. He doesn't know what Marvel has been through either. I look over to Katniss and remember everything that has happened to her. I was always on the sidelines. I wanted to be Katniss's friend but I never had the courage to ask her like Marvel had. I was scared when I was little, mostly because of the neighborhood I grew up in. I also watched when Katniss and her father nearly burned to death. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. My father was very abusive when I was little so I was always on the streets. I walked in an alley once to see that Gale had her cornered and flipped her so her back was to him. He took out a knife and was carving something in the side of her head, in the back, and on the other side. I suddenly got really protective over her. Gale and I were the same age and I was learning how to fight. I took the knife from him and kicked him where it hurts. Then I carried Katniss to the hospital. Katniss was like the sister I never had and I don't want to lose her, ever.

"Katniss I am so sorry I couldn't protect you the way you needed me to. I am so sorry. I always admired you. You were my little sister. And Prim… she was just like my daughter. I would always be there for you to. I don't want you to forget that, Kit-Kat. I love you." I whisper to her as my tears pile up on her burnt cheek. It's not as bad as what the others must look like but it's still there and it brings a fresh round of tears back. I never got to see what Gale carved on the side of her head. She never let anyone touch it unless it was me, her father, Marvel, Prim, or her mother. But all we did was fix her hair when we were in playful moods. I spread the hair to find all of these nasty words. None of these would describe Katniss. They could describe the devil himself if you think about it.

_Trashy_

_Selfish_

_Fat_

_Ugly_

_Stupid_

_Nasty_

_Failure_

_Freak_

All of these words, Katniss has carried around most of her life. None of us would have know neither. I do know Katniss has been running a lot more than usual and she barely ate. How could we be so blind?

"Katniss I am so sorry all of this is my fault." I whisper to her as sleep drags me into a world of black.

**Marvels POV (Still in the ambulance car and Johanna is asleep)**

"Katniss… I am so sorry. I can't lose you. You my best friend, girlfriend, and I want to marry you. I was going to ask you tomorrow. On your birthday. I know we haven't been dating that long but we have know each other since we were kids and I know you would understand. But if you want to wait I can also do that. I just can't lose you Katniss." I sob. I take her hand and kiss each knuckle. She is really warm and I feel terrible knowing she just risked her life for us and we didn't do anything. I have loved her all my life and I just.. can't lose her. She is everything to me. I actually was ring shopping the other day and I bought one. It is gold then had a green emerald in the middle of the ring. When we were young I saw her eyeing it once but she always looked away quickly.

"I bought that ring you always liked. I hid it in your fathers room because I knew you would find it in mine. He told me he would save it for me. I love you Katniss." I tell her. I would give her a little kiss but the oxygen mask is on face her right now. Then I hear her faintly whisper.

"What?" I ask in a soft but cracked voice.

"Yes." She says a bit louder. I am really confused.

"What do you mean, yes?" I ask.

"I will marry you Marvel and I love you to." She tells me. I am really happy right now, since I heard those words leave her lips.

"Ok now that I know what you are going to say and everything I will ask you the right way once you get better Kitty." I tell her with a smile. I can already see it.

"I can't wait till I get better then." She tells me.

"Me neither Kitty." I tell her and I settle with kissing her hand for now. I wait till she falls back to sleep then I go out. I end up dreaming of our married life.

**A/N: Okay so… Katniss and Marvel are getting married ;) I want to hear what you all think. Remember to review! Also tell me what you thought of all of the fire. It was a really suspenseful moment for me lol. This is me,**

'**What shall I write next?' (Finished writing what I thought of.)**

'**Ooo this is getting good!'**

**That is exactly what was going through in my head. Lol I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Give me some ideas on what should happen next also lol. I need some. I can make it longer if I get more ideas. I do want you guys to check out all of my other stories and review. :D It would mean a lot and I would like for all of you to read another Karvel Fic. It is called, The Art of Love, by the amazing, BurntBreadAndShinyPearls. She also has another story named, Love Beneath Powerful Flames. Please check them out if you will. It would mean a lot and tell your friends of our stories. We need more reviewers lol. Also I would like to thank you all for guessing on who the mystery person in the last chapter was and had gotten it correct. (Gale)**

**TheHungerGames321 (My AMAZING beta!)( Also She did not see this chapter before she guessed and I did not tell her :D)**

**THGgoddess4ever (Thank you for reviewing you have gotten it right ;))**

**It's kind of sad only two people reviewed but oh well. Remember to review. I want at least ten until the next update. Tell your friends. Or people here on Fanfiction. As long as I get more reviewers I am happy :D If you all have any requests I would be more than happy to do them for ya'll. Just ask and don't be shy. I have asked people out there to start a Karvel Fic and they have. I asked BurntBreadAndShinyPearls and you can see how marvelous her story is. Just ask :D RFF ;)**


	9. I Can't Wait Till You're My Husband

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! I am glad you liked the last chapter :P I don't like the thought of them getting bullied that much neither but it kinda puts the story in it's place. Please check out my other stories ****J I would love it if you would…. But I am excited for this wedding! :D But I need a little help on it :} Please message me and give me your ideas. :P I really want you guys to review though. My other stories are in their 30s. This stories has only 18 reviews L I know we can do better! :D Please review and enjoy this chapter :P**

**Chapter 9 of Rain On Me (KPOV)**

I open my eyes and I feel sore and my muscles are burning. I try to sit up but there are restraints on me. Then I notice the people surrounding me.

"Katniss! I am so glad are awake!" I hear Johanna.

"Katniss you scared me to death!" I hear Marvel. I look over to him and smile.

"I'm okay." I grin.

"Now get these frigging restraints off of me before I am forced to chew them off myself." I tell them in a calm matter. Every time I move it feels like they are slitting my wrists. Everyone unties the restraints and they help me up. The burning is bearable but after a while it's too much. I sit back down while the doctors apply some sort of cream.

"Miss Everdeen? Well I have good news and bad news." The doctor tells me.

"Tell me the bad news." I tell him, bracing myself.

"Well you were burnt badly in this fire and you will have too many scars. Also you will have to pay us a very great amount for our service. And if you want the scars erased completely from your body, you will have to pay double." I hear the doctor. I haven't even seen myself in the mirror. The doctor must see my face and he snaps his fingers. Another pair of people come in with a full length mirror and they set it down in front of me. When I see myself I think this must be a dream. It's like when I was little. The scars are shaped the way the fire had licked up my body hungrily. The flames are engraved into my skin.

"What's the good news?" I ask.

"Well Marvel can take his last chemo treatment and you can stay. The odds are in his favor. But we will still need our pay." The doctor demands. I am scared and happy at the same time.

"I think I will go without the treatment to save my skin. What is the price of the bill?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's about one thousand dollars miss." The doctor tell me, extending his hand. I gasp. I won't be able to come up with that kind of money.

"Here you go." I hear someone from the back. The first thing my sight lands on is Marvel. Then I see the wad of cash in his hands.

"No you can't do that Marvel I have to do this myself." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"Here's two thousand dollars." Marvel hands the wad to the doctor.

"Marvel you can't do this." I tell him, trying to get back up.

"Katniss, you are my soon-to-be wife. I will take care of you because I love you." He tells me sincerely. I go to protest but the doctor inserts a needle into my skin and everything goes black.

**MARVEL POV**

I wince as I watch the needle plunge into her burnt skin.

"Please fix her skin so it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I tell the doctors as they operate. This is all of my life savings. But I had gotten a job that pays a lot.

"Please come with me." Another doctor asks me.

"Okay but where are you taking me?" I ask.

"We are going to place you in the room you will be receiving your treatments in. You can wait for your, Katniss. Or we can go ahead and give you the medicine." The doctor tells me.

"I'll wait for Katniss. Thank you." I tell him after he puts me in the room. I sit for a while. Watching the clock tick away at the hour.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Katniss finally walks into the room. I notice there are still a little bit of the leftover scars left and I run over to her.

"I am sorry sir but her older scars wouldn't come off like the rest did. The mystery may remain unsolved but it sure stumped us." The man tells me.

"It's okay. As long as they aren't hurting her anymore." I tell him. He nods, smiles, then walks out of the room.

"Oh my gosh Marvel! You are sooo…" She begins.

"See I can't even tell you what you are!" She starts getting frustrating.

"I am your soon-to-be husband and I love you more than the world." I tell her while cupping her cheek.

"I can't wait till you are my husband." Katniss tells me. I agree, closing the gap between us. We pull away I realize that the doctors are ready to give me my treatment. Time to get this done and over with.

**A/N: Hi everyone! :D So Katniss is better and Marvel is getting cured }:D….. Please review and tell me what you think of my stories J I really have nothing else to say so Please review and I hope you all have a great Veterans Day, on Monday :D.**


	10. You Are My World

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone ****J Sorry this is late but I am writing my own story to have copyrighted and I am no where near done. So I hope you all like this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 10 (KPOV)**

I stay with my Marvel as he gets his treatments, holding his hand the whole time.

"I love you Katniss." He tells me. I look over to him and smile blissfully.

"I love you to." I tells him. He smiles at me and I know what this means…

"I love you more than a fat kid needs cake." It's time to get cheesy.

"I love you more than mars needs moms." I tell him.

"I love you more than a bus is yellow." He tell me.

"I love you more than you can count the stars." I tell him while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you more than you love hunting." I smile at him. He's probably right. I close the gap between us and give him a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much Marvel" I tell him as I rub my nose against his.

"I Love you so much Katniss." He murmurs. With his eyes closed he looks so handsome. But when they open he's even more gorgeous than before.

"Your my man, and don't you forget that." I tell him, jealously. I saw the way some of the nurses were looking at him.

"And you my girl so don't you forget that." He hugs me closer. I can tell this is just going to be a lovely flirty day today and I actually like the idea.

"How could I forget? You're my everything." I tell him. He smiles.

"There's no other way I would like it." He gives me a short, sweet kiss before we hop into our ford. The rest of the ride is filled with heart felt kisses and holding hands.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Marvel asks. I smile at him and nod. We walk down the streets. Finally we make it to our little hiding spot when we were mad or upset. But eventually we just hung out here. It's remote from the streets and are in the woods. I didn't even realize we were walking that long. We make it to the waterfall and go under it. When we make it to the other side, Marvel smiles and me. I turn around and run my fingers through the clear water. But when I look back I nearly died.

Marvel Rain is on his knees with a velvet box in his hands. I stand there frozen with a bowling ball stuck in my throat.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you more than the stars shine. I love you more than I need air. You are the one and only reason I have to be on this Earth." Marvel begins as he takes my hand in his.

"Without you I would be a fish without water. A kite with no wind. A king with no queen. I love you and I have loved you all of my life. I thought you could never love me because of the cancer but you proved me wrong. I found the little note you left under my pillow before we left. It said, ' cancer couldn't change you no matter what happened. Just be yourself and that's why I love you. You can destroy this sickness with one punch and I am right here to help you throw a hand at it. I love you Marvel.' At the time when you wrote I love you, I thought you meant in a brother or sister way. I now see I was foolish to not tell you before. I love you and it hurt everyday to not tell you. So what I am trying to say is, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want it to be final. Will you marry me?" Marvel asks me with a small smile. I Hop onto him and pepper his face, between every crevice of his beautiful face, every freckle, every mark.

"Yes Marvel Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh I love you!" I yell through my tears of happiness.

"Marvel you have made me the happiest person ever to walk this Earth. Oh I love you." I cry. It was just so beautiful and I feel so lucky to have Marvel.

"It's my turn now." I state as I shakily wipe the tears off of my face. Marvel gives me a questioning look before realization dawns on him.

"You don't have too." Marvel starts but I cut him off with a searing kiss. That shuts him up.

"Marvel I love you. I loved you when I was little and didn't know what love was. My mom always told me that once you find love that you should never let it go because you would be very lucky to find it. Not everyone gets a happy ending. But I am lucky to have you. With your hair growing back and all of the girls start paying attention to you… I was jealous. I couldn't hardly stand it and you never noticed. I thought someone would steal you away from me. I am glad you love me and only me. It's exactly how I feel about you. I would shout it to the world if I had to." I tell him while looking into his sparkling eyes.

"Then do it." Marvel tells me.

"Shout it to the world." He continues. I nod and smile as I get close to him. I put my mouth next to his ear.

"I love you Marvel Rain. I love you and only you." I whisper to him and kiss his cheek. When I pull back he gives me a questioning look.

"I thought you were going to shout it to the world." Marvel tells me confused.

"You are my world Marvel." I tell him. His eyes seem to light up a million galaxies brighter.

"I feel the same." He tells me. I choke on my own spit for a minute. Talk about embarrassing. Marvel chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss. Now that we are wet the kiss seems to go a lot more smoother than usual. As our lips meet, it's like I have fallen even deeper for Marvel Rain. I love him more than the world itself holds water. He is the greatest blessing sent down to me from heaven. I am glad that he has chosen me from all the millions of girls out there. Me. Katniss Everdeen. The one who has all the bad luck. Catching on fire twice now. The kiss is as searing as the last and Marvel puts more passion into it. I do as well. Showing him that I am not going anywhere. That I will always be with him. I love you Marvel Rain. Forever and always. Never forget that.

"I love you Marvel Rain. Forever and always. Never forget that." I murmur, out of breath after the kiss. Marvel shakes his head.

"How could I forget you. You're my miracle." He tells me sounding blissful. He slips the ring on my finger and smiles lazily, still out of breath.

"Katniss Rain. I love it." Marvel tells me. Smiling that same breathtaking smile. Which doesn't help at all in my case.

"I could never agree more."

**A/N: Hi so now he has officially asked her. What do you want in the next chapter? Tell me in your reviews! I have a twitter now! I don't know how to tell you all to follow but my name is, DixAlittleangel, so you can follow me or message J It's new to me so, 'tweet', me or whatever. But if you can please take the time to do it. J I hope you liked this chapter and please checkout my other stories as well J**


	11. Getting Ready For Our Wedding

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay it is official…. I have a favorite reviewer! I never thought it was possible with all of the nice reviews and all but I have a favorite. Even though she is a guest. I am in love with every review she sends and I can't stop smiling. I am glad you like my writings :P And I'm happy that you are helping me spread word about my story! :D So I would like for you all to recognize this very special person ****J**

**Irene! I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE YOUR COMMENT am proud to have you in my authors note J Please keep reviewing ;) I just can't get enough of you kind words…. I know that is selfish but if it was someone else they would be doing the same am I right? ;) But seriously I would LOVE it if you reviewed again. Even if you are a guest J**

**Okay now that we got that paragraph up there finished XD I would love it if you all would follow me on twitter at, DixAlittleangel. It would mean a lot to me and just so I know can you all tweet me and tell me you read my story or something? Just so I know you all are reading my authors notes ;) Well that's all…. Enjoy this chapter J We have gotten maybe 4 more reviews? Oh well I know you can do better though! ;) Please review! oh and before I end this I wanted to let you know I made the last chapter really cheesy because there are cheese balls out there like me that just love this stuff! I hope the rest of you cheese balls liked it though ;)**

**Chapter 11 (MPOV)**

I am going to marry Katniss Everdeen! Soon to be Katniss Rain. The wedding is today and I am nervous as hell. My hair has fully grown back now and I am excited yet scared. _What if I get really bad breath when I go to kiss her? What if I fall? What if I start to stutter? What if I pass out?! _All these thought rage through my head as I get ready. After showering for a total of six times to make sure I don't smell bad, my cousin Finnick barges into the room.

"Okay sit down and let me handle this." Finnick cracks his knuckles. I chuckle nervously and sit down in the chair. Then Finnick starts to ramble.

"Don't up chuck what ever you do!" Finnick starts out.

"Make sure you look into her eyes at all times. Show her how much you love her." Finnick adds.

"Also when you kiss her…. Just make sure you don't have really bad breath." It's like he was voicing my thoughts from earlier. Finnick jells up my hair and when it's all said and done, I think I look presentable. But not good enough for Katniss.

"Since you're a guy I am lucky because we don't have to do much." My stylist, Peeta, makes his way into the room.

"Well I want this perfect for Katniss." I state, crossing my arms. Peeta rolls his eyes at me. He points to his face.

"Do you think I can't make you look perfect? Have you seen the cakes I make?" He asks. I shake my head. I didn't know he was a baker. He groans in frustration.

"Fine just sit down and I will take care of everything." I nod and sit back down in my seat.

After an hour filled with nose hair plucking, eyebrow plucking, lip hair removing, and several breath mints I finally look good. Way better than before. Even if this Peeta guy is from the Capitol, he does a good job. Better than me. Now that all of that world of pain is over I start to worry if Katniss would like this look. Finally, I am sent out to the altar. I stand there anxiously. The only thing that can calm me is Katniss.

The music comes on and I suck in a breath. Now I can fully see Katniss. And I the breath is basically knocked out of me. Like someone took a baseball bat and hit me in the chest with all their might, the air flew out. Butterflies crawl all over the inside of my body.

She's gorgeous.

**(KPOV When she is getting ready for the wedding ;))**

Oh I'm going to be sick. The wedding is today and I am running on my toes, left to right. _What if he changes his mind? Will he like the dress? What will I do if I throw up on him? What if I fall flat on my face? I wonder if he is thinking like this too…_ My mind races with thoughts.

"I'm here." Cinna announces. I jump up and give him a huge hug.

"Cinna! What if he changes his mind and doesn't like me anymore?" Call me paranoid but this is stressful. Cinna wags his finger at me.

"That boy loves you so much, he would probably cut of his own hands with his teeth just to be with you." Gross but sweet at the same time.

"So are you ready to get dolled up?" Cinna asks me. I nod and sit down in the seat. Then Johanna comes through the door.

"Oh Katniss I am so happy for you!" Johanna squeals which is so unlike her. She notices this too and she straightens up and points a finger at me.

"You didn't see that." She tells me. I smirk and nod. Then I feel a painful sensation on my legs. I yelp and look down to see a strip of white paper littered with my leg hairs.

"Sorry sweetheart but this has to be done." I hear a dramatic voice on the other end of the room. I look over to see Haymitch in a white suit and his hair has been cut. And would you look at that! He doesn't have his flask on him.

"I'm proud of you Haymitch." I tell him as I get up to hug him. He pats down my hair and sighs.

"Well I'll leave you here with the rest of your waxing strips." He says as he starts for the door. I nod and close my eyes tight. One strip after another. A painful experience after another.

"Okay I think your ready for your dress now." Cinna tell me after he has finished plucking my eyebrows and waxing my peach fuzz on the top of my lip. Cinna blind folds me as he slips the dress up over me. IT feel nice and cool on my body and it is very comfortable. I move around a little bit and the blindfold is taken off of my face. I gasp in surprise. I am wearing a red dress that opens in the front, showing enough of my legs but not too much. It clings to my hips and makes my butt look perfect. Finally I look up to see that the dress shows enough cleavage to leave Marvel drooling. I smile wickedly at myself in the mirror before Cinna leads me back into the chair so he can fix my hair and put on my make-up.

When he is finished I practically sprint back to the mirror. I want this to be perfect for Marvel. My long chocolate colored hair cascades down the front of my dress and in the back. Cinna has a little bit of the front of my hair braided on each side and hooked it up in the back to create some sort of halo.

"Girl On Fire." I hear Cinna whisper behind me. My eyes become as wide a saucers and I turn to look at him.

"How did you know?" I whisper quietly.

"Johanna told me and I wanted to create something that fitted you." He replies smiling at me. He lifts up a finger and makes a twirling motion. I follow and shocked by what happens. I'm on fire. At first I get really scared. But then Cinna explains to me that it's not going to hurt me.

I twirl and twirl and I all I am thinking is, _Man isn't Marvel going to love this._ He deserves for this to be perfect and I will go out of my way to see to it. I will never leave him.

"Okay now that your ready it's time for you to walk down the isle." Cinna informs me. I smile and nod. He hands me a bouquet of flowers and the music begins. My father comes in the room, teary eyed.

"I always dreamed of this." He tells me and looks like he wants to say something more but decides against it. I nod and smile. Then we walk out from behind the curtains and into the room. I hear gasps and sighs when everyone turns to look at me. But I hear them faintly because nothing could compare to the sight in front of me right now. I am breathless as I look into Marvels shiny green eyes. The eyes I have fallen in love with. My man.

I love you Marvel Rain.

**A/N: Okay I am really happy with the reviews I got before so I decided to post this earlier than before. ;) I would like to thank you who are reviewing and I do check the poll graph thing and over 1400 people have read this. So I caught you! Ha-ha. Didn't think I would find out did ya? Whelp I did ;) But please review and tell me what you think :D Also follow me on twitter at DixAlittleangel J Also the wedding will continue in the next chapter ;) As if you didn't already know XP**


	12. Katniss And Marvel Rain

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay please disregard the J in my story I now figured out why they are like that. When I put a smile there it turns into a J so I won't do that anymore ;) Anyway so, Irene, I loved your last review and actually I was thinking of making another Karvel Fic! :P So what would you like it to be about? Going into the games? Please tell me! Do you want one of the to have a sickness? I think I like writing stories where they aren't sick but please tell me! Message me if you also want another story ;) Please check out the rest of my stories and if you have a Twitter please follow me at, DixAlittleangel Have a great Thanksgiving and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12 (MPOV)**

There she is, walking down the isle. As beautiful as ever. I feel the butterflies coming back as I watch her elegantly make her way to stand up by the altar with me. She finally makes it and I couldn't be more nervous. I practically drooled when I saw her round the corner. With the dress that shows her elegant legs and the short, cut off sleeves. The dress shows off her curves just perfectly.

"Do you, Marvel Rain, take this beautiful woman before us, to cherish, to love for the rest of your life, through sickness and heath, day and night, be with her till death do you part for your wife?" The Priest asks me and I don't hesitate to say the two words that made me the happiest man in the world today.

"I do." I state firmly looking into Katniss's eyes that are full of love.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take this loyal man before us, to cherish, to love for the rest of your life, through sickness and heath, day and night, be with him till death do you part for your husband?" Katniss states the words before he is even finished.

"I do." She states with the same firmness I had. She looks into my eyes.

"You may now say your vows." The priest. I look deep into Katniss's eyes and begin.

"Katniss, you are my light at the end of the tunnel I love you more and a fish needs water. You're my everything, and I would do anything to keep you. I need you. Your all I have ever wanted since I was a kid. I would have taken every fire for you. I love you Katniss. I promise to be with you forever and always." I tell her truthfully. I want to say so much more but that could take hours on end. Katniss's eyes tear up as she speaks to me. And when her beautiful voice rings out through the room, it's like it's just us standing there. Pouring our hearts out to each other.

"Marvel, you're my savoir, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today. You saved me when I was little and not to long ago. You stand up for me when people make fun of me. You're my boy with the cancer. Now that your all better girls want you. And I am lucky that your choosing me. I love you so much. I would never leae you. Sickness or not. I could never leave the ones I love. I promise to never leave you in the darkness like so many other people have done to you. I promise to always love you. Forever and always." Katniss tells me as the tears well up in my eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest pronounces and neither of us hesitate to throw ourselves at each other. As our lips collide I bury my hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. I end up picking her up in the process bridal style. Our lips mold together as they move with each other, complimenting the other. That's when the volume suddenly escalates. There is clapping a wolf whistles and all kinds of happy compliments thrown our way. I look over to the side to see Prim standing there in a dress smiling at us. She has grown so much. I grin down at Katniss and we make our way to a table. I haven't let go of her yet and she still has her arms wrapped around my neck. I reach down and kiss her again. When I pull back I stay close to her ear.

"I love you so much." I tell her.

"I couldn't say it any better." She agrees. I set Katniss down. I look at her and Haymitch comes over.

"It's official love birds." He says and we both smile and nod. Haymitch looks at me with all seriousness.

"Just watch out because she's got heck of a bite and kick. I know." H tell me as all three of us remember the fire when we were little. I laugh along with katniss.

"You have to admit it was funny that an eight year old kicked your ass." I tell him. He cracks a smile and nods.

"I guess." He sighs.

This was the most perfect day ever and it makes it all the more better that Katniss is mine now. Mine.

Katniss Rain

**A/N: Hi! ;) So I hope you liked this chapter and like I said in the top AN, Okay please disregard the J in my story I now figured out why they are like that. When I put a smile there it turns into a J so I won't do that anymore ;) Anyway so, Irene, I loved your last review and actually I was thinking of making another Karvel Fic! :P So what would you like it to be about? Going into the games? Please tell me! Do you want one of the to have a sickness? I think I like writing stories where they aren't sick but please tell me! Message me if you also want another story ;) Please check out the rest of my stories and if you have a Twitter please follow me at, DixAlittleangel Have a great Thanksgiving and I hope you like this chapter. Lol I just copy and pasted all of that :P I'm to lazy to retype it Hahahaha. Well Review and tell me what you thought ;)**


	13. Our Baby

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay you all know this story has to end sometime and I would like some ideas if you guys do want it to end. I will be making another Karvel fic so don't worry ;) I am going to call it, You Saves me, And I Saved You. If you have any better thought, tell me. They are going into the games and I don't think I want them to fall in love as fast as the other stories make them out to be. So I hope you like it and be on the look out.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to thank you, Irene, for following me on Twitter ;) It means so much and I would like the rest of you to follow me also. If you follow me, I will follow you ;) You can reach me at, DixAlittleangel**

**I expect to see some more followers lol. Also if you have any questions about me just ask. Don't be shy. If I wanted to know something I would just ask lol. I would even tell a guy on there that he's cute if the notion strikes me ;) So just ask me anything I love making friends. But I absolutely hate losing them….. **

**And I thought it was funny, Irene, when you mentioned in your review that you were jumping with happiness lol. Yes I will update when I can and I just got home from my aunts lol. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :P Also I have 26 reviews! Good job guys! Lets keep this pace going.**

**Chapter 13 (KPOV)**

This is amazing. It's everything I ever thought it would be.

"Karaoke time!" I hear Johanna call out. I chuckle but then I hear my name.

"Katniss Everdeen… why don't you get up here and show Marvel how much you love him with a song?" She tells me. I walk up there and take the mike.

"For you Marvel." I tell him while looking into his hazel green eyes. He smiles at me and stares back.

_**(I do not own this song, 'You Found Me', By Kelly Clarkson)**_

_Is this a dream?If it is please, don't wake me from this highI've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyesTo what it's like when everything's right, I can't believeYou found me when no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke through all of my confusionThe ups and the downs and you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found me, you found meSo, here we are and that's pretty farWhen you think of where we've beenNo going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me withinYou're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believeYou found me when no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke through all of my confusionThe ups and the downs and you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found me, you found meAnd I was hiding 'til you came alongAnd showed me where I belongYou found me when no one else was lookin'How did you know? How did you know?You found me when no one else was lookin'How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke through all of my confusionThe ups and the downs and you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeYou found me, you found meYou broke through all of my confusionThe ups and the downs and you still didn't leaveI guess that you saw what nobody could seeThe good and the bad and the things in betweenYou found me, you found me_

I finished and opened my eyes to see everyone clapping. I look over to Marvel to see his eyes are wide with tears. I walk swiftly over to him and hug him.

"You don't know how much you really mean to me Marvel. I love you." I tell him as I rid the happy tears from his face. I smile back at him and he gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused. Marvel looks back at me and grins.

"It's my turn." He tell me. I open my mouth to protest but he is already on the stage.

"I love you Katniss." Is all he says before he starts to sing. He takes a deep breath in and begins.

**Only You By Pretty Reckless ( I don't own that either.)**_Oh boy, have you seen my head? I've lost my mind so I forget and Oh boy, have you seen my heart? It's beating so loud, I'm falling apart and Only you can bring me back to life Only you can put me into right Tell me when I can breathe again Oh boy, have you seen my hands? I can't hold on and I don't understand why Oh boy, have you seen my soul? It's under the ground, I'm out of control Only you can bring me back to life Only you can put me into right Tell me when I can breathe again Say you love me, true Say you love me, true Say you love me, true Say you love me, true Say you love me, true Say you love me, true Say you love me, true True Only you can bring me back to life Only you can put me into right Tell me when I can breathe again I realize_

His voice is so amazing. He is looking at me the whole time as he speaks and I think I'm going to cry. When Marvel finishes up he comes back over to me.

"Only you can bring me back to life." He tells me and I remember that being part of he lyrics in that song. I smile at him through blurry, tear-filled eyes and kiss him. He responds immediately.

"I love you Marvel." I tell him as we ride back home after the wedding ended.

"I love you to Katniss." He tells me as he kisses my forehead.

Later that night the made the most passionate love. **(AN: I will NOT describe it! Lol Too awkward…)**

**(MPOV)**

I had the best night ever. I was whole with Katniss. I finally made love to the woman I have loved for years. She's mine. All mine. I love her.

I lay there in the bed, stroking Katniss's hair while she sleeps. She looks years younger while she is sleeping. So peaceful. I could live a million lifetimes and not deserve her. She is the best of the best. No price tag could compare to her beauty. Suddenly Katniss shifts and her face is now a centimeter away from mine. She sleepily opens her eyes but almost jumps out of the bed once she sees how close we are. Not to mention without any clothes on. Katniss looks up at me when she remembers and her face is even more at peace. She looks, unbelievably happy. And I am happy that I am the one that caused it.

"Last night was magical." Katniss tells me. I nod.

"It was huh?" I ask. Katniss nods with a big grin then she leans in close to me.

"We might even have a baby." She tells me. I smile and nod. That's when I realize that I forgot protection. I look to Katniss's face to see if she is mad or upset but she looks more than happy.

"You want a baby?" I ask excitingly. I'm practically jumping up and down right now. Katniss Ever- Rain wants to have a baby with me!? ME?! Oh my goodness. I must be hallucinating or something.

"Our baby Marvel. I hope." She tells me, searching my face for any sign of doubt.

"Our baby." I nod. I hug her again and we just lay there like that for the rest of the day. Holding each other in the most warming embrace.

**AN: So this will continue with the kids and everything because I want to. Be on the lookout for my next Karvel Fic;) I am so glad that you, The Boy With The Traits, are also supporting me other Karvel Fic. It's not up yet but I'm just now starting the first chapter ;) I hope you like it when it's out and I will make sure I let you all know :D Review please!**


	14. It's A

**AUTHORS NOTE! Okay so I have the new story up. It's called, You Saved Me, I Saved You. I already have some reviews :D I wanted to thank you all so much and I hope all of you check it out. Review please and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm really glad you guys like this though :P Follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel**

**Chapter 14 (KPOV)**

Our baby. I already have a list of names all planned out. I watch Marvel as he sleeps. It has been five months since we had _it._ I am pregnant. My belly really has grown and we talk to it a lot. We are going to find out today weather it's a boy or a girl. I watch his face and see his nose twitch. When he sleeps, his mouth kind of quirks up into a position where it looks like a duck. Then his ears kind of fan out.

"You're my little duck monkey." I tell him when his eyes flutter open. He smirks, sleepily and rubs his eyes.

"Duck money huh?" He asks me. I giggle and nod.

"That's a very odd nickname." He tells me.

"It just fits, you." I tell him and flick his nose. He laughs and we get out of bed.

"What do you want to eat?" Marvel asks me. I'm so glad he knows how to cook. I would end up burning the house down. I shrug.

"Something good." I smile at him. He smiles back and skids out of the room. I get up and go to the bathroom. When I finish my shower I run downstairs in my robe. I come down to see pancakes with bacon and eggs. But what has me cracking up, is that it's made in a smiley face. I cackle and basically roll across the floor until Marvel comes over to me and picks me up off of the ground.

"Wow. Is that one simple gesture really that funny?" He asks me. I nod and finish of my terrible laughing with a giggle and stand up on my own.

"Thank you Marvel." I tell him. I run up stairs really quick to put on a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. When I get back down the stairs and into the kitchen Marvel is standing there waiting for me.

"Thanks." I tell him again. His shrugs and we both sit down to eat. When I accidentally drop my phone and bend over to pick it up, still sitting in my chair, I notice my zipper is not up. I hurry and pick up my phone to face Marvel again. He just keeps talking and talking about the baby. I'm really excited about the baby to but what if he saw my zipper was down? I reach down and slowly pull the zipper up so it doesn't make that much sound. When I'm finished I let out a sigh of relief.

We finish our meal but still have a load of pancakes and syrup on our plates. I go to stand up so I can put the left over's in the fridge, but when I do the table cloth comes up with me. The plates seem to come up in the air in slow motion and tumble onto Marvel.

_I just zipped a fucking table cloth to my pants!_

My thoughts curse me and I apologize over and over and over again to Marvel as he laughs.

"Marvel I am so sorry! It was an accident!" I tell him. He chuckles and holds up a hand.

"That made my day." He laughs.

"I'm going to go shower while you take care of that zipper and then we will go to the doctor." He laughs. I blush and look down. He runs up to the shower and when I hear the water come on that's when I work on the zipper. I finally yank it free and Marvel come in just in time to see it. I look up to the ceiling and ask,

"Really?!" I get more humiliated than Steve Erkle. Marvel just laughs and we make our way to the truck. When we get in we drive to the hospital. When we get there we go into the doctors room and he takes out a gel and tells me to lay down. I do as I'm told.

"Can you lift up your shirt, please?" He asks I nod but Marvel beats me to it. He pulls it up and the doctor puts the cool gel on my stomach. I sigh and he shows me where the baby is.

"Well it looks like your baby is going to be a….."

**A/N: Okay everyone I know this is short but I'm kind of running out of ideas here ;) So please help me out?! Also do you want it to be a girl or a boy? What name would you like? Please tell me in your reviews :D**


	15. The Twins Name

**A/N: Hey every one I need to make this REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCE MENT!**

**I really need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! THEY ARE AMAZING! I really enjoy reading them :P**

**But onto another subject….. Please Please PLEASE vote on my poll! I already made a one shot I just need a guy to pair up with Katniss ;)**

**But any who YOU BETTER CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**LOL so I hope to see some more inputs! :D You can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I promise I will follow you back :P**

**Enjoy your chapter ;)**

**Chapter 15 (MPOV)**

"Your going to have twins!" The doctor exclaims. I grin down at Katniss.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" I ask him.

"Well it looks like they are going to be a boy and a girl." He tells us, wiping off the gel on Katniss's stomach. Katniss looks up to me with a big smile.

"Time to start thinking of the names!" She tells me excitedly. I help her up off of the bed and walk towards the exit of the hospital.

"Yes we do." I tell her with another grin. She slaps my shoulder playfully and we hop into the truck.

"Well, miss-I-caught-a-tablecloth-in-my-zipper, where do you want to go to catch lunch?" I ask her. He shakes her head and slaps my arm again.

"It was an accident!" She exclaims. I laugh and nod my head.

"I know I know." I tell her. I drive to the nearest restaurant and park. I get out and run to Katniss's side of the truck. I open the door and help Katniss out. We walk into the restaurant and take a seat.

"Okay I was thinking we could name the girl, Ember." I tell Katniss. Katniss's face lights up and she smiles, nodding frantically.

"That's a perfect name!" She tell me. I smile in victory.

"Now all we need is the boys name. I want it to be similar to the name Ember. Hmmm." Katniss thinks out loud. I nod. I do think it should be related in a sort of way. Something to do with… fire! I got it.

"I think the boys name should be Ash." I tell her. She grins and nods.

"We are great at coming up with names." She chuckles. I chuckle along. Truth is, I suck with names. I had a once in a life time genius moment and then I used it. So I just play along. Katniss and I grin at each other while we eat.

"Make sure you don't have the tablecloth caught." I tease her before we head out to leave.

"It was an Accident!" She exclaims. I chuckle as she rolls her eyes.

We get in the truck and the music comes on. And it just so happens that the title is, It was just an accident,

**It Was Just An Accident By: Soilent Green**_**unjust response for your ignorance...intensify my rageunrest that makes me strongdisrespect underneaththe innocence... magnify my hurttemperance in pleasuretoo drunk to comprehend the guilt...forget nothing... take it... you need it...make believe you love me...pretend it's candyone more time for the past...take the riskhave one more lick... one more stickone more taste of my prick...just for laughsI want her seduction of naked waysstop taking... disappear...don't take my confidenceI'm murdering the love in my mindI'm murdering the love in your eyesdeny it... destroy it... unreal feelingpushing harder... falling deepercoward decision... envisionmentlet me free this... cover your eyesventing all pain to flow with no straina discretion for this excusethe years spent with child abusecold non-emotion overloadhighly woundcomputer image scapegoata rerun painstaking sequence codeturncoat of my closest brotherI speak my mind... my truth...a respond that's bleakI hate your fake... love... lust...the game... your mistakedon't think... don't blink...lose your head to solve the linkI've tried to ignore this...the sweet taste of lust on my lipsdrastically makes my head twitch...chemically... mentally...spent eternity destroying itrestrain to dominateputting me in my fake mental state...to be somethingit's the disease I have...my drug... my lonely drugI could have it... it's in my facelocked down... no escape**_

It wasn't really fitting the mood. It might have related to Katniss's past though. I change the channel and Skinny Love by Birdy comes on.

**Skinny Love lyrics**_**Come on skinny love, just last the yearPour a little salt, we were never hereMy, my, my, my, my, my, my, myStaring at the sink of blood and crushed veneerI tell my love to wreck it allCut out all the ropes and let me fallMy, my, my, my, my, my, my, myRight at the moment this order's tallAnd I told you to be patientAnd I told you to be fineAnd I told you to be balancedAnd I told you to be kindAnd in the morning, I'll be with youBut it will be a different kind'Cause I'll be holding all the ticketsAnd you'll be owning all the finesCome on skinny love, what happened here?Suckle on the hope in light brassiereMy, my, my, my, my, my, my, mySullen load is full, so slow on the splitAnd I told you to be patientAnd I told you to be fineAnd I told you to be balancedAnd I told you to be kindAnd now all your love is wastedThen who the hell was I?'Cause now I'm breaking at the britchesAnd at the end of all your linesWho will love you?Who will fight?Who will fall far behind?Come on skinny loveMy, my, my, my, my, my, my, myMy, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**_

I used to listen to that song everyday. But now I have Katniss. And she was patient, she was fine, she was balanced and she is kind. I love her more than anything.

**A/N: Hey so I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I really need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! THEY ARE AMAZING! I really enjoy reading them :P**

**But onto another subject….. Please Please PLEASE vote on my poll! I already made a one shot I just need a guy to pair up with Katniss ;)**

**But any who YOU BETTER CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**LOL so I hope to see some more inputs! :D You can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I promise I will follow you back :P I would also like for you all to recognize everyone who has ever commented on this story :D I love you guys!**

**Literature Major - **_**I really enjoyed you thoughts ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! xxx**_

**xXCherrydawnXx - **_**I also enjoyed you helpful comments and I loved the idea you gave me for the twins :D Thank you so much! xxxx**_

**Pamluvzu2 - **_**Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story and I know you got confused at times but I'm glad you pointed it out to me so I could explain :D thanks! xxx**_

**LittleMissKpopperLvuTHG - **_**You were guest many times and I loved all of the reviews you gave me. I was a rainbow of sunshine, lol, every time you left a review like you have. I really loved all of your support and thank you! xxx**_

**Sc149 - **_**Your reviews were always short but I really appreciated them :P Thank you sooo much! xxx**_

**Fluorescent Revenge - **_**I know I had my cheesy moments and I wanted to thank you for reviewing! xxxx**_

**Eileen (Guest) - **_**Thank you for your review! I really loved reading it! I hope I hear from you again :D xxx**_

**THGgoddess4ever -**_**Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope I hear from you again also! xxx**_

**Normal Girl123 - **_**I really loved your review and I hope to hear from you again soon. It means so much to see just one review! :D xxx **_

**Kevin (Guest) - **_**No they aren't victors. No hunger games! :D But thank you for asking me and reviewing :D xxx**_

**(Just Guest) - **_**Thank you for reviewing. I don't know who this is and you might not know I'm talking to YOU but thank you for reviewing! :D xxx**_

** .Life - **_**Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again :P Thanks! xxxx**_

**Wow (Guest) - **_**Thank you lol. I really appreciated your review ;) xxx**_

**Something Special - **_**Thank you so much for that review! I really loved it. It gave me a big boost on my confidence! I hope I get another review from you soon! Xxx :P**_

**I love all of you guys for reviewing 3 Thank you so much! I hope you guys review again! **


	16. Birth

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I loved your reviews and I hope we can get to… 40? Please! Okay so I really need to hear ya'll and what you think of this story! Also check out all of my other stories Please! :p So tell me what you think! You can follow me on Twitter at,**

** DixAlittleangel I will follow back :D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I am also making another one shot. Maybe two for the second most popular votes. Just for you guys ;) So watch out for those and I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D**

**Chapter 16 (KPOV) ( 9 months later ;P)**

I wake up and smile. I'm pregnant with Marvels baby. I tell myself this everyday for the past nine months. I look over to Marvel and smile. I catch him looking back at me and he smiles. I reach up to kiss him but a warm fluid runs down my leg and I scream. Marvel jumps up and holds me.

"Katniss! What's wrong?!" He asks me as I sob.

"I'm… going into labor!" I scream as I hold my stomach. Marvel immediately picks me up and we bolt out of the door. I get put into the truck and Marvel darts around the side. We the truck started up and Marvel drives.

Not even five minutes later, we get hung up in traffic. Perfect. I cry out as the babies kick and roll around inside me.

"Marvel! They want out now!" I pant. He shakes his head.

"Katniss I don't know how to do this!" He tell me and I look at him in the eyes.

"You can do it." I tell him. He nods and I can visibly see him shake. He pulls over to the side of the road and he carries me to the back and no one can see us. I am positioned so that Marvel can catch the babies when they come out.

"Okay Katniss I need you to push." Marvel tells me as I squeal. I push the hardest I can and feel something come out.

"Okay one more time Katniss." Marvel encourages me and I do. Everything comes out and I hear crying. The hospital is maybe ten minutes away if we walk. So we do. When we do make it to the hospital I am utterly exhausted. I feel like I'm going to pass out as we walk through the doors. I have my blood stained pants and shirt on while Marvel has his sweatshirt wrapped around the babies. Nurses immediately around me, trying to take me to a room. They take the babies to clean them and get them ready and they lay me in a hospital bed, after fitting the gown on me.

Everything seems to be spinning as I stare at nothing in particular. My head hurts and my stomach feels worse. I feel my muscles retract as I try to move. My body won't let me so I just lay there. It seems like all of my limbs weight one hundred pounds. I barley move my head to look at Marvel and try to smile. I feel stiff and heavy.

"Your going to be okay. You will. I love you." Marvel tells me. My mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton so I just nod my head barely.

Giving birth is extremely tiring.

I hear crying and I sit up a little straighter. The doctors bring in the babies and I smile. They hand me the girl and Marvel the boy. I grin down to the girl and now my limbs seem less heavier.

"Hi Ember!" I kiss her tiny nose as her hands reach up to touch my face. I smile and laugh. She giggles up at me and I look over to Marvel. He's playing with the small boy. The doctors told me I should stay at the hospital to rest, just incase something happens. I agreed and I slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep with Ember in my arms, Marvel by my side, and Marvel holding Ash.

**A/N: So I loved your reviews and I hope we can get to… 40? Please! Okay so I really need to hear ya'll and what you think of this story! Also check out all of my other stories Please! :p So tell me what you think! You can follow me on Twitter at,**

** DixAlittleangel I will follow back :D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I need you all to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! It would mean a lot if you did! Please do so after you read this chapter ;)**

**And there is a tremendously awesome guy out there that I would like for you all to check out also. His name is, Literature Major, and he is cool. I love his story, Lovvy Dovvy. You all should check that out ;) It's seriously is amazing. So please do so. I am also making another one shot. Maybe two for the second most popular votes. Just for you guys ;) So watch out for those and I would love it if you all checked out my other stories. Make sure you read all of the chapter to them before you judge. That is if you would take the time to read them :D**

**Also I need some ideas! Where do you think I should go with my story?**


	17. What's The Puppies Name?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay… hi…. Lol. I hoped ya'll liked my last chapter :P I'm very pleased with my reviews :D I think I'm going to start making more Karvel for you all to read and I would like you to thank the guest, Emma, that helped me decide on that :D**

**And there is a truly amazing guy out there that you all would LOVE. His name is, Literature Major, and he is very shy ;) You all would like his story, Lovvy Dovvy :D So check that out also :D He is an awesome person and you would adore all of his writings.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and I'm going to try to make all of my chapters, from here on out, longer. I bet you all are excited about that ;) So please tell me what you think :D**

**KPOV (1 Month after kids are born)**

The little boogers are everywhere. They are crawling now and I have found them everywhere. They found out how to climb. I went to bed one night and laid down on my pillow. But then it started moving. Me, being me, I jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet. When I poked my head back out from behind the closet door I saw Ash crawling out from under my pillow.

His happy laughter heard all throughout the house. He sat on top of my pillow as I walked up to him. His tiny little grin laid on his face the whole time.

"You scared me!" I tell him. He giggles again and I pick him up. He smashes my face with his hands and pokes my nose. I laugh. I settle down on the bed with Ash when Ember pops up from behind me. I jump and laugh.

"You two are really going to get in trouble one of these days." I tells them then poke both of their little noses. Marvel appears at the door when I have both of them in my arms. They both have their fingers in their mouth. Marvel grins and slowly climbs onto the bed. He smiles up and me and lays down beneath me and the babies. He starts playing with their tiny little feet and they kick and giggle. Marvel gets back up and kisses both of the children on the cheek.

"Time to go to bed." He tells them before giving me a kiss. I smile and we lay down. Marvel is behind me and the kids are in front of us. Ember and Ash both cuddle up to the side of my body and I put my arm around them. The both nod their heads and I smile at them. I watch as their chests rise and fall, gradually becoming slower. When they're both asleep I look over to Marvel. His eyes are closed so I kiss his nose.

"Good night honey. I love you." I tell him even though he is probably asleep. I turn my head back around and close my eyes. While I'm drifting off, I barely hear the mumble that escapes Marvel lips.

"I love you to." I hear right before I fall asleep.

**MONTH 2**

The children are slowly learning how to walk and they play lots of games. Peek a boo has to be their favorite over all though. That's all they ever play anymore. Though lately they both have been stretching out as far as their tiny little bodies can go. They try to bend and run. I think they like exercising more than games.

They are always moving no matter what. They move so much in their sleep. I keep having to roll them back over so they don't suffocate. Marvel and I take turns every night but Ember and Ash are gradually quitting their habit of moving while they sleep. They suck their thumbs a lot and their teeth are growing in. They get so excited when they put their fingers in their mouths to see they have something coming out of their gums.

So as I sit here, watching them play with the little Christmas tree we bought I smile. They have tons of presents under the tree and I can't wait to see their tiny little faces light up when they see what they were given. They finish putting up the little ornaments they made two hours ago on the Christmas tree and they run over to me. I hear their giggle surround me as they pull on my fingers. I smile and laugh at them then stand up from my seat.

Christmas is about one more month away from now but Ember and Ash already got the idea. They started decorating the whole house. So Marvel and I decided to get into the Christmas sprit early. We made gingerbread men, sugar cookies, and dirt cake. I got the dirt cake recipe off of Marvels mother. It's really good. The ingredients consists of Oreo cookies, whip cream, and the box you can find at a store.

We got a tree just a few days ago and the kids are fascinated with it all. They love to watch the blinking of the lights on the Christmas tree. They play with them all with awe struck faces.

"Mommy!" I hear a small voice from below me. I look down, surprised. When I do look down my face cracks into a grin. I pick Ash up and hold him in my arms. That's when it occurs to me that Ash just said his first word. I hug him and kiss all over his tiny face. He giggles and I ask him,

"Do you know how to say, daddy?" Ash nods and yells out,

"Daddy!" Immediately Marvel comes out of the bathroom, only in a towel. I laugh and he throws on a shirt then slips on his boxers then runs over to Ash.

"What?!" Marvel asks excitedly.

"Daddy!" Ash giggles and pokes Marvel's eye. I laugh at Marvel and cuddle with Ash. Ember crawls onto the couch with me and chews on my arm. Well tries to chew. She still only has gums in the front. Marvel smiles at us all and Ember jumps at him. She lands squarely on his chest and he smiles. But I notice it too late. Marvel brings his hand up to hold her back and the sickly squishy sound echo's throughout the house. Marvels face slowly morphs into one of disgust as soon as he realizes what his hand was in.

"Oh shit!" Marvel removes his hand and runs to the bathroom with Ember. I hear the bath water and the sink turn on.

"Why?!" I hear him exclaim and I laugh I look down to Ash and his face is threatening to split apart by the shit eating grin that takes over his face. I smile and tap his nose.

"You aren't going to do that to me. Right I ask?" Again his face cracks into a grin and I widen my eyes.

**MONTH 3**

Ash and Ember have learned so many new words and they move around a lot throughout the day but are dead still at night. Right now they are wrestling. I just walked into the living room to. I walk over to them and pick them both up.

"Mommy! I have more teeth!" The kids yell at me and I smile. I look in both of their mouths and see that they both are indeed growing many teeth.

Ash and Ember have these cute little dimples. Just like Marvels dimples. I have always loved dimples because they add that innocent look and are just so cute. Marvel and I are thinking about getting a family pet to have around. We think we are going to get a bull dog because the kids would love it. We just have to make sure the dog doesn't sit down on them.

I think all pets are cute. No matter how ugly people say they are. I just don't see how they could make that opinion. Just discriminating the dog is like kicking it. I've always loved the bull dos at the pound. I always wanted one but we never did go back. Marvel wants to get a boy so I get the kids dressed up for the cool winter air and we hop in the car.

The truck is in the garage. We drive up to the pound with many twists and turns then pull up to a very well built building. Marvel, the kids, and I walk into the building and look at all of the animals on our way through. Finally we came to a stop at the front desk.

"Puppy's pound keepers, how may I help you today?" I hear a guy from the back.

"Can you direct us to the bull dogs?" I ask timidly. The guys head pops out from behind the door and I recognize him .

"Thresh?" I ask.

"Katniss?" He asks me back and he appears fully into the door way. I smile, which he returns.

"Thresh! This is my family. My husband Marvel and my kids, Ash and Ember." I tell him and Thresh smiles.

"I never thought I would see the day Katniss Everdeen got married. Or have kids for a matter of fact. What is your new last name?" Thresh asks me. I smile and look over to Marvel.

"My new last name is Rain. Katniss Rain." I tell Thresh with a huge smile on my face. He smiles back and I introduce them to each other.

"Marvel this is Thresh. My friend, Rue, is married to Thresh. Thresh, in fact, was the one that told me Gale was a fraud. Gale never was my cousin I guess. And with all the actions Gale has done I don't doubt it." I tell Marvel.

"Thresh, this is my husband, Marvel. He was there for me when I was little. He has always been there for me. He's the only one that ever stayed with me." I tell Thresh. I understand why Thresh wasn't there. Thresh had to support his six siblings. I never blamed him.

"Well here, let me get you to the bull dogs." Thresh suggests. We smile and nod, then let Thresh take the lead. He directs us to the cages in the back and I see the smallest bull dog ever. I immediately pick him up and cuddle him while Marvel holds both babies.

"This one." I declare in a breathy voice. Marvel and the kids smile and me and Marvel nods. We all walk back up to the front and take out our money.

"How much is he?" I ask Thresh. Thresh looks down at the dog for a moment then searches through his computer.

"His files says his owner was cruel to him. And when this puppy was born I guess something when wrong and it enabled the dog to grow. But this is a new born so I would treat it with lots of love and care. He's free." Thresh tell me. I nod and look at his face.

"Now what should we name you?" I ask to no one particularly.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay hi everyone! I need help with this puppies name! He really needs a name and he would just love love love your ideas! He is looking at you with his big brown eyes right now, waiting for you to write down your review ;)**

**:D I think I'm going to start making more Karvel for you all to read and I would like you to thank the guest, Emma, that helped me decide on that :D**

**And there is a truly amazing guy out there that you all would LOVE. His name is, Literature Major, and he is very shy ;) You all would love his story, Lovvy Dovvy :D So check that out also :D He is an awesome person and I think you would enjoy all of his writings.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and I'm going to try to make all of my chapters, from here on out, longer. I bet you all are excited about that ;) So please tell me what you think :D**


	18. The Ending : (

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi :P I have 58 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm gonna include all of your guys ideas in this chapter so I hope you like- LOVE this chapter ;) I love you guys so much :D Your so nice in your reviews and you actually bother to read this story :D Thank you. Also I need you to put in your reviews that your beautiful! Because you are…. :D But this is really sad. : ( This chapter I mean…**

**I have Twitter! PM me and I'll follow you back or follow :P You can also DM me if you want me to make any more stories or one shots. :P If you want it to be a certain pairing or you want a certain idea please tell me and I will write it for you.**

**I promise :D And I will give you guys credit for whatever you give me to work with :P Also I need you ALL to check out ALLL of my other stories :P Please? I promise you will at least enjoy one, if not two :P**

**Also I am thinking that this is going to be the last chapter of Rain On Me : ( so sorry but I am running out of ideas. Don't worry, I'll make this a happy ending, tell me what you think. I will be making another Karvel story for you all to read though. I want you all on the look out. I really do hope you like this chapter though.**

**CHAPTER 18 (MPOV)**

"What dog you think we should name him Marvel?" Katniss asks me. I smile and look down at the dog. The kids mimic me and look to the dog, while stretching his chubby cheeks out. I laugh at them and think.

"Hmmm…. Fiery? Feisty? Fireball, Flame, Sparky, Jack?" I fire suggestion. The kids spit and sputter for a while before they yell out a name.

"Sparky!" They yell as they pet the dogs ears. The dogs head perks up and looks to the kids.

Now that we have the perfect name for the dog an we have the perfect house, we can go back home.

"Okay! Lets head back out to the car!" Katniss says, excited. I laugh and the kids jump out of our arms and run off to the car with the dog. I follow after them all and I smile.

We're all a big, happy, family. I finally did end up with someone that loved me. When all hope ran out, I was sent to Katniss. She loves me. We have kids that love both of us. I am loved. I am no longer the boy with cancer, but the boy with the wife, girl on fire.

**PROLOGUE **

The kids grew up to be famous singers and guitar players. They took the love of art from Katniss. Thankfully, they never picked up cancer like Marvel had. Katniss and Marvel invested in a bow and arrow shop, right next to their house.

The kids grew very protective of one another. They never let each other out of the others sight. No matter where they are. Ember gets ride of all the gold diggers for her brother, Ash. Ash gets ride of all the jerks for Ember.

Ash and Ember were inseparable once a guy took Ember, much like Gale had who was claimed to be her cousin, into an alley and was almost raped if it wasn't for Haymitch. They both transferred to have all the same classes and they are in high school.

Ember has a gentlemen for a boyfriend. They have been dating for five years going on six. The one thing that assures us that he is the one, he has never bothered her to kiss, touch, or even hold hands with him.

He wanted her to be happy. He is faithful to her and he loves her very much. But he hasn't told her yet, afraid she won't feel the same. But to this day, Ember has always promised herself to tell him how much she loves him, and she does. It was graduation day and she told Rory how much she truly loved him.

But what was amazing, he was preparing to propose the same day. She said yes and they are now married. Gale is in jail. Rory is his brother, but he doesn't want to grow up like him. Marvel and Katniss trust that they do each other right.

Ash is marrying a girl that truly loves him. Her name is Atla. She is a trainer for the flight team, a new job they invented when they came up with a plane. They are getting married in a month. Atla is up to her neck in ideas for the wedding. She doesn't care how fancy. Neither does Ash. They truly love each other and as long as the other person is there, they are perfectly happy.

As for Marvel and Katniss, they both grew old together. Katniss swore to take his love to the grave. She tell him that she loves him everyday. Almost all of the time. It may seem clingy to you but it's what love does to a person. Their love never fell apart. It was never destroyed like the younger Katniss would have thought.

Marvel finally feels loved for who he is. Even when other women flirt or try to touch him, he stays faithful to Katniss. She is the only person he sees like that. No other woman could hold a candle up to her. And that's just how marvel likes it. He finally has someone that loves him. He will die knowing that the love of his life, feels the exact same way.

When they do die, they are buried side by side. The engraving on their stone says,

_For the Girl on Fire and the Boy That Kicked Cancers Ass. Thank you for everything you have ever done for us._

Everyone was at their funeral and they were side by side in the small coffin. Johanna was their, crying her eyes out. Ember, Ash, Rory, and Atla were their, crying even more. Even if Rory and Atla hadn't known them for as long as everyone else, Katniss and Marvel had done so much for them and the favors they did for them float around in their head.

Marvel and Katniss would take a bullet for all of the people that showed up.

Haymitch was not drunk for once but that didn't last very long after the ceremony. But he only did it because of grief. The very next day he promised to never drink again. Cato and all of the other people that ever bullied the couple showed up and cried. They never hated the two. They just liked feeling the power of being over top of people.

And now they regret it for everything it was worth. Everyone that ever met Katniss or Marvel, shows up to their grave everyday. Marvel and Katniss were truly loved by the people around them. But they never got the chance to tell them. And they regret it now more than ever.

**A/N: Hey :P Sorry : ( This is the last chapter : (**

**I have Twitter! PM me and I'll follow you back or follow :P You can also DM me if you want me to make any more stories or one shots. :P If you want it to be a certain pairing or you want a certain idea please tell me and I will write it for you.**

**I promise :D And I will give you guys credit for whatever you give me to work with :P Also I need you ALL to check out ALLL of my other stories :P Please? I promise you will at least enjoy one, if not two :P**

**: ( so sorry but I am running out of ideas. Don't worry, I'll make this a happy ending, tell me what you think. I will be making another Karvel story for you all to read though. I want you all on the look out. **


End file.
